


Bravery and Heart

by FandomFangirl718



Category: DC Super Hero Girls (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, High School, Romance, first fic so you know the drill, lil mystery I guess, tiny bit of harl and Ivy ship I can't help me self
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomFangirl718/pseuds/FandomFangirl718
Summary: Just a normal week at superhero high... And the girls have to avert disaster, super villains, and true feelings in order to have a good time at Friday nights dance. Or do they?





	1. The night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, I really love this fandom And I just hope you enjoy my first fic for it.

The halls of superhero high were almost completely empty and there wasn't to much noise coming from students in there normal after school places. Classes had ended, a special break for the students has started, and a particular group of students decided to plan a get together on this day.  
"Ah ya, You girlys get ready for the super spectacular slumber party extravaganza!"  
Harley yelled as she threw some confetti from her place atop her room upstairs in the huge dorm room, Wonder Woman also known as Diana, laughed as she dusted some confetti off her head.  
"Harley..... Ivy, katana, bumblebee, and batgirl are not even here yet..."  
Diana said as Harley front flipped off her room ledge and landed next to her.  
"and we can't start without them." Supergirl also known as Kara said sitting next to Barda on the round couch  
"Uhh quick question girls.... I umm don't really know what people do on... Sleep overs.." Barda said rubbing the back of her head.  
" it's okay Barda...I didn't really know what to do on my first sleepover... You just have fun with your friends..."  
Kara said with a smile on her face. "And there's all these wacky Wilde funny sleepovery type games to play... Like a pillow fightin.."  
Harley said grinning.  
"Pillow... Fight.." Barda said looking confused  
"I'll explain it to ya later...." Harley said as everyone heard the door open.  
"Sorry we're late, the party can get started now!" Katana carrying boxes of pizza with Ivy and bumblebee walking beside her  
"yous a life saver katana!" Harley said looking at the pizza boxes as katana put them down.  
"All in a day's work for a Samurai.." Katana said as she saluted, the girls laughed at her action.  
" Hey does anyone know we're batgirl is..." Supergirl said looking at katana.  
"No, we actually tried calling her but she wouldn't pick up..." Katana said looking at bumblebee who shrugged  
"oh maybe she feel asleep on her computer again... She's been doing it a lot lately remember..." Bumblebee said looking at the others.  
"I'll go check..." Supergirl said as she flew out of the door and went to the next dorm on the right.

Once she got in the dorm she went to batgirls room door and inputed the passcode batgirl had told her into the keypad, the door opened. Supergirl walked inside to see batgirl, also known as Barbara fast asleep with her glasses nearly falling off her face and her hair in her normal ponytail. She looked peaceful sleeping silently, Supergirl smiled and watched her for a moment then shook her gently. "Barbara.... Time to get up.." Supergirl said, batgirl groaned, but shook her head awake and looked at her. She smiled once she saw Kara's face.  
"Guess I won't get five more minutes huh..." She said  
standing up off her desk chair.  
"You can get the rest of the night to sleep after the sleepover..."  
"Wait sleepover... Ah man I forgot..that was seriously today.." Barbara said looking around and grabbing a random bag from her closet and started packing it  
"There's really no need to rush... We do live right next door to one another... Here let me help you pack.." Supergirl said walking over to batgirl. 

 

"And then we had the pizzas just minding our own business when Steves store gets robbed... So we had to jump into action and then the pizzas got ruined and we had to go to the pizzeria and get more.. That's why we were late." Bumblebee said, everyone now in the pajamas. Supergirl and batgirl walked through the doors.  
"Girl were have you been?" Katana said seeing them come in.  
"sorry girls I..uh well.." She said but the girl said inSync  
"feel asleep...". Everyone laughed. "Ya that..." Batgirl said putting her bags down rubbing the back of her head.  
"why have ya been so tired lately bats, don't suppose you've been working late..." Harley laughed at her own joke.  
"you see what I did there... Bats late.." Harley once again laughed at her own joke. Diana laughed as katana sighed.  
"if you really want to know its a school project principle Waller assigned me...it's about the amethyst." Batgirl said sitting down on the couch.  
"ohh is it secret.." Harley said cris crossed on the floor.  
"More or less... Waller wants it to be a surprise when it's finished.. And I think I'm adding more mods then even I can handle..." Barbara said. Supergirl put her hand on her shoulder  
"it's a good time to take a break from it..." She said with a smile.  
"ya it can wait cause for now your stuck with us..." Katana said leaning on batgirls other shoulder. "oh boy I'm in for it..." Batgirl said looking at everyone. 

Laughter echoed through the dorm room as the girls sat, some on the couch, some on the floor in a circle. "Okay Okay but after lady shivs feel on top of flash... She flushed as red as a tomato... It was hilarious..." Barda said as she laughed along with the other girls.  
"Aww they wound make such a cute couple..." Ivy said  
"that will take awhile considering both of them are superly shy..." Katana said, she then grinned and looked at Wonder Woman.  
" the jig is up wondy.. We want to know about Steve..." Katana said. Wonder Woman flush hard as everyone looked at her.  
"wha.. What do you mean... Steve.. There's nothing... Going on.." Wonder Woman said.  
"Aww she stuttering..." Ivy said next to Harley. Wondy felt her cheeks. They were burning hot.  
"it's okay to tell us wondy... This is the friendship circle.. Anything that is said in the circle doesn't leave the circle..." Batgirl said sitting next to her.  
"what circle... We are just sitting here..." Wonder Woman said slightly confused.  
"We basically won't tell anyone else.. Come on tell us..." She said looking at her. Wonder Woman sighed and looked at her friends.  
"he's just.. Kinda cute okay.. But I can't say that.. Imagine what my mother, queen of the amazons would think.." Wonder Woman cringed at the thought.  
"Just forget about what parents think right now...." Katana said assuring her.  
"ya this is high school which means there will be crushes..." Bumblebee said " if it makes you feel better I have a crush...." Bumblebee said everyone turned her way.  
" girl spill..." Katana said grinning.  
"I think... Cyborg.. Is cool.." Bumblebee said smiling shyly. "aww..." Ivy and Harley said together  
"now isn't that sweet..." Harley said.  
"I ship it..." Katana grinned,  
"ether bumbleborg or cybee your choice." Katana said bumblebee rolled her eyes and shoved her in the arm playfully.  
"oh ya.. How about you miss samurai... Do you like anyone?" Everyone turned katanas way "sorry to disappoint.. But I'm not interested in anyone right now..what about you Barda, Harley.. Ivy?" Katana said. Barda laughed  
"a crush is honestly the last thing I need right now.." She said.  
"same as you girly.." Harley said looking at katana.  
"ya no one really finds me attractive.." Ivy said moving a piece of hair out of her face and behind her ear.  
"don't worry red.. You are attractive... Just takes the right person to knowtist.." Harley said sitting next to Ivy.  
"thanks harl.." Ivy said looking up at Harley then at everyone.  
"hey sups.. Babs you to have been quite... Anything you guys wanna say?" Katana said as everyone looked at the pair.  
"Don't look at me... I don't like.. Anyone.." Batgirl said putting her hands up.  
" ya... Me.. Nether.." Supergirl said, slightly looking down.  
"well there really just isn't enough cute boys at this school am I right?" Katana said as laughter echoed through the dorm once more. Harley nudged Barda in the shoulder.  
"it's time.." She whispered to her, Barda smiled as she and Harley picked up a pillow behind them. "Pillow Fight!" Harley yelled throwing a pillow in Ivys face Barda threw hers at Wonder Woman who dodged  
"Scatter!" Batgirl yelled jumping off of the couch grabbing a pillow and used it as a shield as Harley started to beat her with her pillow. Wonder Woman smiled and glanced at supergirl. She then flew and tackled her pillow in all, feathers flew everywhere as the girls pummeled one another with pillows.

Everyone laid on the floor with sleeping bags in a circle in the middle of the room.  
"What better to end the night then with a few spooky stories..." Harley said, the lights were turned off and it was dark, the only light in the room was the moon outside shining through the large window, and Harley's flash light she held in her hand.  
"So anyone got one?" Harley said looking around.  
"pass it.." Katana said, Harley tossed her the flash light from the other side of the circle. Katana put the light over her face for affect. "There once was a house... An old mansion.."  
Through katanas story everyone huddled up, the rain and thunder outside kept more effect in the story. "And when Clara got out of the house she ran for the woods..... And when she finally felt safe... Behind her.. The serial killer walked slowly up to her... Clara turned around to only see the man and.... The bloody axe above her head..... People actually say that the killers still out there..in the woods looking for his next victim.... So watch your back.. For his BLOODY AXE!" She yelled, the girls screamed just as thunder roared outside, katana laughed as everyone else did. Supergirl didn't knowtist she had grabbed onto Barbara's arm during the story, she looked up at her and let go giving a sheepish smile to her.  
"that was not bad... Not bad" Harley said  
"oh please.. I saw you shaking through that story.." Katana said "alright alright fine it was scary.." Harley said, katana smiled, satisfied. Bumblebee yawned  
"I don't know about you girls but I'm beat..." Bumblebee said, the girls nodded in agreement. Harley turned off her flash light  
"good night girlys.." She said. 

Supergirl woke to another roar of thunder. She looked up seeing everyone asleep, she sighed.  
"can't sleep?." Barbara's voice said behind her. She sat against the wall with her laptop on top of her knees the screen illuminated her face. "Ya...." Kara said getting out of her sleeping bag and walking over, sitting next to her friend against the wall.  
" me neither..." Barbara said when supergirl sat next to her.  
"Really cause.... You were tired before..." Supergirl said, Barbara did a one shoulder shrug, as super girls head now laid on her one other shoulder.  
"I was tired this afternoon.... Really shows you how much of a bat I am.." Barbara said in a joking tone, she heard supergirl laugh slightly. "guess it probably was the pillow fight....it kept us all up... I'm editing the video footage from it if you wanna..." Barbara stopped talking when she looked at her shoulder to see Kara fast asleep, her arms were wrapped around Barbara's as she leaned against her. Barbara smiled and closed her laptop, making to room dark once more. "goodnight..." Barbara said, moving a piece of Kara's hair out of her face. She then starred at the ceiling until she feel asleep.

Barbara woke up to a strange tugging at one of her arms, she opened her eyes and remembered what happened. She looked at Supergirl who was holding onto Barbara's arm tighter and was talking in her sleep, Barbara also noticed that Kara was sweating. "No... Please don't..." Supergirl whisper. She's having a nightmare..Barbara thought of what to do. She turned her body Kara's way, and just as Her grip on Barbara's arm soften, Barbara pulled her friend closer to her and cradled her, Petting her hair. Kara softened as Barbara held her, she let go of her tight grip on her arm, and stopped struggling. She relaxed in Barbara's arms. Barbara sighed with relief, looking down at supergirl who was now on her chest asleep. Barbara cringed for a moment, she had really held onto her arm tight, that was going to leave a mark. She ignored the pain in her arm, and looked down at supergirl, now sleeping soundly on her chest. I can't move her. Barbara thought, what if she has another nightmare. Barbara decided to wrap her arms around her.  
"I'll protect you".


	2. Next morning

Diana yawned and rubbed her eyes. She got out of her sleeping bag and looked around the room to see Harley, Ivy and Barda still asleep. She looked over near the couch, She saw bumblebee and katana looking at something on the other side of the couch.   
" hey what's..." Diana said but got shushed by both girls.   
"You'll wake them up.." Bumblebee said.   
"but Harley and Barda are heavy sleepers and I'm not sure about Ivy.." Diana said, katana smiled 

"not them... Them.." Katana said pointing over the other side of the couch. Diana peered over the couch to see supergirl and batgirl cuddled up to one another sleeping, supergirl laid on batgirls chest as batgirl had her arms wrapped around her.  
"Looks like they got cozy last night..." Katana said amused.   
"How are we going to wake them up?" Wonder Woman said.   
" looks like we don't need to...there waking up!" Bumblebee said. Supergirl open her eyes, realizing she wasn't sleeping on a pillow she looked up seeing she was laying right on top of Barbara's chest. Her eyes went wide as She quickly got off her but still sat on the floor, she heard light muffled laughter, looking over to see the three girls.  
"what were you two doing last night hmm..." Katana said with a grin.   
"No.. Nothing... I just..I... I got up in the night and saw Barbara awake... We were talking and I must.. Of fell asleep on her... Oh this sounds so wrong..." She said covering her face with her hands, the girls noticing that she was blushing hard.   
" hey.. We don't judge.." Bumblebee said.   
"But.. But it's not like what your thinking... Oh Zod.." She said sighing.   
"It's okay Supes... We get it.." Katana said   
"but you do seem kinda... Blushy..". She says.   
"Well... Why wouldn't I.. When you just assumed I was.... With Barbara.." Supergirl blushed more when she said it.   
"Just forget I said that.." She urges. "Hang on a minute... I think there's something else going on here..." Katana says looking at supergirls wryly expression.   
"Supes.... Do you have a thing... For batgirl.." She says, Wonder Woman and bumblebee looked at Kara, all eyes were on her. She blushed hard and stuttered. "What!... N..no we're just friends.. Really good friends.." She said. The girls all grinned at each other. "Someone's stuttering..." Bumblebee said   
"and blushing.." Wonder Woman finished.   
Fine.. Yes okay.... I might...." She looked down. The girls smiled   
"I knew it..." Katana said with a grin. "Girls please, you can't tell her or anyone.. Please.." She begged looking up at them.   
"Oh Supes... It's cool.. It's our secret... We'd never tell anyone.." Katana said, walking around the couch and putting a hand on her shoulder.   
"Yeah, we solemnly swear not to tell.." Bumblebee said raising her hand up.   
"promise..." Diana said.   
"Thanks you guys." Relief washed over Kara, as she looked at katana to see a smile cross her face.   
"I always did kinda ship you two.." She said.   
"Really.... Was it.. Obvious.." Kara suddenly got worried again.   
"don't worry about it... It's fine." Bumblebee assured.   
"But now since we're on the subject..... Every thought of telling her?" Katana said. Supergirls eyes went wide once more as she sighed.   
"I really can't... Even if I wanted to.." She said.   
"nervous of what she would say back?" Bumblebee said   
"or possibly ending the friendship you have now.." Katana said earning a shove in the arm by Diana.   
"oww.." Katana whispers rubbing her arm.   
"Both of those possibilities... And I just don't have the courage to do it..." Supergirl said.   
"no one said liking someone was easy... But if you wanna make it happen you have to take a risk." Bumblebee said going to Kara's other side. Supergirl shakes her head   
"it's just a crush guys....and it's the type I would like to keep to myself...." Supergirl said. "Okay...fine will drop it..." Katana said.   
"Mornin girlys.." Harley said doing a back flip off the ground and landing on the couch. Ivy and Barda both got out of there sleeping bags and joined the girls. They all saw Barbara on the floor sleeping.   
"Hey ya Babs, wake up!" Harley said as she grabbed a air horn that was under the couch, Almost completely out of nowhere.   
"Harley wait don..." Kara said but Harley blew the air horn. Batgirl shot up from the floor, and looked frantically around.   
"What... What's happening.." She said from the floor.   
"morin sleeping beauty...now the whole gangs up.." Harley said holding the air horn. Barbara yawned "What time is it anyway...." She said sleepy. Harley shrugged while katana checked her phone.   
"About twelve..." She said, bumblebee perked up.   
"Then how about we go to capes and cowls for some coffee.." She said, Barbara got up from the floor. "You had me at coffee..." She said. "How about some breakfast too..." Supergirl said.   
"Food and coffee then.. let's go!" Harley said.   
"Wait in our pajamas..." Wonder Woman said.   
"Well sure.. If you want Steve to see you bra-less.." Katana said smiling, Diana's eyes went big   
"ya I'm gonna change..." She said zipping out of the room, as everyone laughed behind her.

 

The girls changed into there normal super clothes and walked to cape and cowls café, they all sat in a large booth together.   
"I'm just saying.. We have a whole day until classes resume tomorrow, and if no one is doing anything else.. We should totally have some fun today.. Party on till the sun goes down.." Katana said.   
"Maybe even after the sun goes down.." Batgirl said.   
"That's the spirit batgirl! Come on who's with me.." Katana said. Various nods and shrugs from the girls came in reply.   
"well looks like we're all in..." Barda said.   
"Sure but what would we do..." Supergirl said, sipping her coffee. "That's what we must discuss... Brain storm everyone.." Katana said leaning back in her seat.   
"Hey girls, what's up.." Steve said coming up to there table.   
"Hey Steve nothing much... Just deciding were to go for a girls night.." Katana said.   
"Well if you need anything.. Just call.." Steve said as he smiled Diana's way, she smiled back before he walked to another table. A light blush came upon her face. "Hey why don't you ask Steve to Friday nights dance.." Supergirl said sitting next to her, Diana stared dead at her.   
"Are you kidding me.. I can't ask Steve.. He doesn't even go to the school..." Diana said.   
"But principle Waller said you can bring people who don't go to the school.. And I'm sure you knew that..." Batgirl said.  
"Well.. I might have.. Already.." Diana looked down slightly away from both kara and Barbara's eye contact, as the other girls at the table talked about planning and didn't listen to there conversation.   
"Then what's stopping you from asking... You nervous..." Kara said, as Diana sighed and finally looked up at both of them.   
"A little.. And arnt we all going as uh... What katana called us a 'squad' together.." Diana said.   
"We are.. But the dance is a perfect way for you and Steve to be together in a romantic setting... It pretty much be Like a date..." Batgirl said, as Diana heard her final words she tensed up.   
"A.. A date.. Oh Hera.." She slouched down leaning against the back of the seat.   
"I.. I just can't ask him guys..." Diana said, as she took a minute and glared at Steve as he was clearing a table. Barbara glanced her way.   
"What if you don't have to..." She said, causing Wonder Woman and Supergirl to look her way.   
"What do you mean..." Diana was cut off by a sudden loud crash outside.   
"What was that..." Ivy said, as the girls got up from were they sat and ran out of the door of the café, Wonder Woman hesitated at the door and turned to the people inside.   
"I encourage everyone to stay inside until we find out what's going on." She said before bolting out the door, to see the girls looking up at giganta, who ripped off the celling of a museum.   
"Come on girls.. It's hero time.." Wonder Woman said flying up in the air faceing them.   
"Is that really a thing we say.." Barda whispers silently to bumblebee who smiles and shrugs.  
"Harley, Barda, and katana, you two get everyone on the outside to safety, batgirl and bumblebee you get everyone remaining on the inside out." Diana said.   
"You got it chief..." Batgirl said running toward the museum with bumblebee in tow flying above her. "Ivy, supergirl your with me.. Come on.." Diana said flying toward giganta with supergirl by her side. Giganta glanced to her side and smirk.   
"Well if it isn't blunder woman.. And stupid girl." She said.   
"Giganta... Surrender now.." Wonder Woman said, giganta grinned.   
"and miss all the fun?" Giganta tossed the ceiling of the museum at them with great speed. They both struggled to catch it without it falling, and giganta saw this as a opportunity. But as she was going to approach them, large vines wrapped around her ankles, she caught herself before falling.   
"Girls hurry! The vines won't hold long.." Ivy said in a normal voice tone but supergirl heard it clearly as she set the ceiling down along with Wonder Woman. Giganta then broke the vines around her ankles as she saw Supergirl fly at her with a fast speed, giganta grabbed a street pole and batted supergirl away as she crashed through the museum wall. "Batter up.. Who's next.." Giganta said turning as Wonder Woman dodged her swing and punched her in her jaw.

Supergirl shook her head, getting some dust off her that came from her impact through the wall. She now laid on the museum floor, feeling suddenly weak. She glanced around the deserted room to see a green glow in the distance, a chunk of green rock with a broken display case behind it. "Kryptonight.. Seriously.." She said, as she then tryed her best to drag herself away from it. She grabbed the side of the wall and was able to pull herself to her feet.   
"But... Kryptonight that small hasn't ever made me this weak before..." She said in whisper.  
"Indeed your right my dear.." A voice said from the shadows.   
"Who's there.. Show yourself!" Supergirl said as she still held onto the side frame of the wall.   
A man wereing all black stepped out of the shadows, his armor had green tinted highlights and his weapons were all alined in the same green glowing color, his mask covered his face fully.   
"That one little piece of kryptonight can only weaken you so much ... But surprisingly a few more could bring you down completely.." He said, Supergirl could see now that all of his green highlights were chunks of kryptonight strapped to his armor. He took out a large sword, completely made out of kryptonight.   
"And I've been hired to bring you down...permanently..so sorry.." He swung the sword down at her head, Supergirl dogged and She fell to the ground. She gritted her teeth in pain as she felt her arm, the blade had left a gash, and blood now stained her hand as she held her arm, trying to cover the seeping wound. Her heart beat sped up, fear raced threw her and she couldn't run, the kryptonight grounded her. She looked up at him, watched in horror as he came closer, as he raised his sword over her once more, but something hit the sword out of his hand, Kara saw the item fall to the ground after colliding with the sword, it was a batarang.  
"Step away from her!" Batgirls voice echoed threw the shadows as she ran toward him. Attempting to high kick him, he dodged and batgirl flew over him, she stood in front of Supergirl and took a fighting stance.   
"Alias.. Batgirl.. Race: human.. And no super powers.. Oh this will be fun.." The man spoke as she charged, trying to hook him in the jaw, he dodged, she then lowered herself attempting spin kick and he caught her leg, throwing her across the room, she hit the wall hard.  
"Batgirl!" Supergirl yelled as she struggled to get to her feet as she still held her arm, she watched him approach her slowly. Barbara got up from the ground, her back against the wall she was thrown against. She winched in pain as she held her shoulder blade. "I have to say.. Your world has interesting material they use as weapons.." He took out a hand gun from his belt quickly aiming at her.   
"And I heard shooting in the right place could paralyze a human..." 

Suddenly a object knocked the gun out of his hand. The batarang landed next to the gun. "You've got to be kidding me.. Again.." He turned toward Kara, who had her arm still up from throwing the object.   
"No more games.." He narrowed his eyes.   
"Aww But the funs just gettin started.." Harley jumped off the top floor of the building and landed gracefully on her feat, in front of Supergirl, same with Wonder Woman who flew in through the top of the building, landing in front of batgirl,keeping herself between the man and her friend. Katana and big Barda both came up from behind the man, now all four girls cornering him. Batgirl stood her grown next to Wonder Woman while Ivy and bumblebee helped Supergirl.   
"It's over.. Surrender.." Diana said taking steps forward with her lasso in hand.   
"Sorry but This is a little to big of a crowd for me, but I'll be back." The room suddenly filled with smoke, making in harder to breathe, but when it clear the man was gone. "Were'd he go.." Barda said looking around frantically.  
"Who was that guy.." Bumblebee said.   
"Kara.. Your arm.." Ivy said startled now knowtisting her friend wound.   
"It's fine Ivy... It's only a scratch.." Kara said putting her hand back over the large cut, barley hiding it. she didn't want them all to worry, when there are other things to worry about.   
"We should focus on finding that guy..."   
"Not with you hurt.. We can find him later... Please.."  
Barbara protested but speaking in a softer tone while looking into Kara's eyes. Kara sighed  
"Okay... Let's go back to school."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you want another chapter and I'll make it happen ;) thanks for reading

**Author's Note:**

> K so next chapter will start with the next morning, hope you all enjoyed this first chapter :)


End file.
